


It Never Ends

by Lothiriel84



Series: The Brilliance Of Ordinary Things [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yellow Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got to say 'yellow car' when there's a yellow car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Ends

The little car wasn’t happy. Other cars had nice colours – red, white, blue, grey – and that felt completely unfair.

Yellow was just a stupid colour, the little car couldn’t help but think. People would mistake it for a big lemon, or something equally ridiculous.

Until one day the little car met a little boy, who cried ‘yellow car’ as if it was the most brilliant thing in the whole wide world. Then he did it again, and again, every time they happened to meet.

And the car thought that maybe, just maybe, yellow wasn’t such a stupid colour after all.


End file.
